No war fourtris fanfic
by Dauntlesswriter
Summary: The title explains it all :) This is my first fanfic, so constructive critisism is good for me. Will isn't dead, and Tris' parents are still alive. Divergents aren't a threat anymore, though they are very rare. LOL i'm bad at summaries! Rated T just to be safe. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

No war fourtris fanfiction chapter 1

Tris POV

I had just pulled away after kissing Tobias, and Christina, Will and Peter were staring at me with strange looks on their faces.

"Tris, what did you just do?" asked Christina. "Are you and Four…."

"Yeah", I replied with a sheepish look on my face. "I was going to tell you, _all of you_, but I never got the chance to." As soon as I said that, I knew it was a lame excuse. And judging by the looks on my friends faces, they knew it too.

"That's why she was ranked so high, because she was dating the instructor!" Peter yelled." I knew that was why she was ranked first!"

For the first time since I had kissed him, Tobias spoke. "That's not true," he said. "Tris was ranked because of her skill, not because of her relationship with me!" And with that, he punched Peter in the jaw. _Hard._

Peter gets right back up again, but he did nothing. "I am gonna get you back for this, Stiff, just you wait!"And he runs out of the room.

"I think it's cool that you and Four are dating, I just wish you would have told me sooner", says Christina.

"I'm sorry, Chris, but I didn't want you thinking that I got my rank because of my relationship with Four", I say.

"Let's get some rest, guys," Will speaks. This whole time he has said nothing, just standing and watching. "We have a big day tomorrow".

And then I remember…..


	2. Chapter 2

No war Fourtris fanfic chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or the characters, the amazing but cruel Veronica Roth does.**

Tris POV

And then I remember, tomorrow's the day where me and the other initiates choose the jobs that we will have. I'm hoping to train transfers, work in the tattoo parlor, or be a faction ambassador. I know that Christina really wants to train the Dauntless-born, and Uriah wants to do the same. Will wants to work in the control room with Four.

I think that Marlene would make a great nurse. I know that Peter really wants to be a leader-in-training, but I would hate living in Dauntless if Peter were leader.

_ Page** Break_**

Tobias POV

After I punched Peter, me and Tris went to her room, because Tris wanted to organize and clean up around her apartment. We had gotten our apartment assignments only a couple of days ago, and Tris' was already a _dump_. I had a very important question to ask her while we were cleaning.

"Ugh, we really have our work cut out for us" Tris groaned. She looks so cute when she's upset.

"Well then you should have kept your apartment clean", I told her. I gave her a kiss than got to work. I was planning to ask her my _very important question_ while we were cleaning her bedroom.

"Tris", I started to say. "I have a question". I took a deep breath. "Will You move into my apartment with me? It's just down the hall. I can help you move your things and Christina is two doors down".

"OH MY GOD YES!" She jumped up, kissed me, and laughed with delight. I didn't expect her to be this excited, but I kind of like it. She is always so energetic. I honestly can't wait. I feel that Tris is always safer when she's with me.

Tris POV

I can't believe Tobias actually asked me to move in with him! I love his apartment, and there's plenty of room for me and my things. But the best part is, I'll be living with Tobias

**A/N- Sorry these chapters may be really short, but I do write a lot, I just delete a lot too**** reviews and constructive criticism are welcome, just don't be too mean. I don't really have a pattern for writing and uploading new chapters, but I may update every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday.**

**~S **


	3. AN(NOT A CHAPTER)

**A/N:Sorry. I can't post the chapter today because my mom took away my computer for writing too much fanfiction drafts. This chapter is much longer. Please continue to follow and leave reveiws **:)

**~S**


	4. The ACTUAL Chapter 3

No war Fourtris fanfic chapter 3

Tris POV

I wake up in Tobias' bed, and he is shaking me awake. "Rise and shine, Tris. Big day today". And then I remember. I will get to pick my job today. I don't think that I'll be a faction ambassador, because of the whole 'faction before blood' thing. I'm probably going to choose to be a trainer of transfers with Tobias.

_I wonder if I should be called Six. Kind of like how Tobias is called Four. Instead of Tris, I can be Six, _I think. I get dressed fast, throwing on a pair of black leather skinny jeans, and a black crop top with lace panels. I slip on a pair of combat boots, and I'm out the door with Tobias.

Tobias (Four) POV

Tris and I arrive at the Pit, and I see a raised platform and a crowd of Dauntless, just like 2 years ago. Eric climbs onto the platform, and the crowd goes silent.

"I won't be giving a fancy speech", he says. "Eloquence is for Erudite, anyways." I wonder if the crowd knows that Eric came from Erudite. "Today the initiates of Dauntless will be choosing their lifelong jobs. I will be calling people up by ranking."

I know that Tris was ranked first, so I understand her look of fear.

"Tris," he calls. Tris walks up and stands on the platform. "Which job will you be choosing?"

"I want to train transfers!" she says.

"However, that is only a part-time job, so what other job would you also like?" asks Eric.

"I also want to work in the tattoo parlor!" Tris yells. And the crowd erupts in cheers. This is basically how all of the job choosing's go. Uriah and Christina both choose to train Dauntless-born initiates, and Marlene chooses to be a nurse. Surprisingly, Will chooses to work in the control room, and Peter wants to be a leader-in-training. As we leave the Pit, I spot Zeke and Shauna.

"Guys!" Zeke yells. "Party at my apartment, 8:00, to celebrate the new Dauntless members!"

I silently groan. I'm not much of a party person, and besides, most of the people at the party will be my initiates. That would be kind of awkward, especially if I end up drunk, or worse. Tris also doesn't have a thing for parties, but I know she'll end up going. If I know Tris and her friend Christina, they _will_ be going shopping for new clothes.

Tris POV

I can feel Christina's eyes staring at me from behind. I still haven't really apologized for not telling her about Tobias and I. But what if she doesn't except my apology? I can't be without a best friend . At least if she is still mad at me, I'll have Tobias, Uriah, Will, Marlene, maybe Zeke and Shauna, and maybe Lynn. I think I'll be fine. But just to be sure, I'll go over there now.

Christina POV

I'm sitting in a chair in the apartment that Will and I share, and I'm thinking about Tris and Four. I know Tris believes I'm mad, but the truth is that I can't be more excited!

I think about the future of Will and I, and then my thoughts turn to Four and Tris, or as I secretly call them, Fourtris. I hope that they stay together. Suddendly, I hear a knock at the door. My gut tells me it's Tris who is at the door, probably here to apologize. I open the door and...

**A/N: Hey guys, or people that are reading this! So sorry about the delay, I hope you continue to read and follow/favorite. I hope that this chapter was a bit longer than the other 2; they were only so short because I was new to Fanfiction and I didn't know that the chapters would look that small. Anyways, I may start doing a QOTD (question of the day) of a QOTC (question of the chapter) Don't forget to leave reviews!**

**~S**


	5. Chapter 4

No war fourtris fanfic chapter 4: Christina POV

I open the door to see Tris standing there with a sad look on her face.

"Chris, I'm so sorry about this whole mess. I was going to tell you, but I didn't want you thinking that I got my ranking because of my relationship with Four."

"Tris, the truth is... iamsoexcitedandiwasnevermadicantwaitforthefuture!" I gasp and take a breath. I close the door and sigh. Guess I got that out of the way.

Tris POV

Wow. If I heard her correctly, she was never mad, just excited. Well, that's a good enough answer for me. I run back to the apartment. I push open the doorknob and I find the strangest sight: Tobias cooking! He is a terrible cook, and I know from personal experience. I didn't think it was possible to mess up soup, but with Tobias, anything is 's what I love about him. I silently creep up behind him, waiting to scare him. I'm right behind him when he yells "BOO!", and scares me so badly, I fall down.

"TOBIAS!" I scream. He grabs my hand to pull me up, and I swatted it away.

"Angry?" he teases with a smile on his face. "I should make you look angry, then." He grabs a nearby canister of whipped cream and draws a frowny face on my face. "There!" he says with a satisfied grin. "Now you really do look angry." I wipe the whipped cream onto my hand , and then wipe it on him. Then I clean the rest of my dance, using his shirt as the napkin. Soon wnogh, this turns into a whipped cream battle that goes on for a very long time.

A/N: Sorry this was kind of short, it was basically a filler chapter. In the next few chapters it will get more interesting. I'm on vacation right now, and the hotel has bad WiFi, so this may look really weird because I'm posting this from my phone because my computer died. Please leave reveiws, I would really like constructive criticism. ~S


	6. Chapter 5

No war fourtris fanfic chapter 5

Tris POV

I wake up all sticky, probably because of the whipped cream. I roll over to check the time. It's NINE! I get out of bed and shake Tobias awake. He groans, and I yell,

"We have to get ready! Eric said that we need to get to the net at 10:00 because that's when the transfers come! Remember, today is Choosing day...?"

"Ugh, fine!" Tobias groans. He gives me a soft kiss then hoists himself out of bed.

"Because I woke up first, I get to take the first shower"I say. He grunts in response, and I grab my clothes and get in the shower.

I want to really impress the transfer initiates, so I think long and hard about my outfit. I finally decide on a black crop top with lace panels and a silver zipper down the front, skintight black leather skinny jeans, and because it can get chilly in Dauntless, I put on a black off the shoulder pullover with a deep neckline. I also add my combat boots with the gold studs. I put my hair in a fishtail, line my eyes with black eyeliner, and I'm done.

I walk out of the shower, and Tobias just stares.

"Wow, Tris," he says. "You look amazing".

"I was trying to look good for the initiates," I admit. "I want them to be scared of me and you. I also want them to call me Six. Four and Six sounds much better than Four and Tris."

"I can call you Six," Tobias says. "And I have a request of my own; I want to play a game." He pauses, then continues on again. " I want to see how long we can keep our relationship away from the initiates, and we can bet on which day they're going to figure it out."

"Cool," I say. "I'm in... I bet...Wednesday."

"Really," he says. " I bet... Next Saturday."

"That's great," I say. "But we had better go down to the net with Christina and Uriah, it's 9:50. I can tell everyone to call me Six on the way down to the net."

Pagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreak

Tobias POV

We stand at the net for what seems like hours, but in reality was only minutes. Suddendly, I see a blue blur streaking downward and into the net. I pull the person out. I know for a fact he's an Erudite, because of the blue.

"Name?" I ask.

"Cameron," he says. I notice him staring at Tris. I hope he doesn't make a move on Tris. I see a black and white blur this time, and Tris pulls out a girl with stringy brown hair. Apparently, her name is Abbie. She doesn't look like a good fighter, but I don't underestimate her. Not yet, anyway. In total, we have 7 Candor, 4 Erudite and 1 Amity. They are:

Percy(Candor)

Steph(Candor)

Abbie(Candor)

Mindy(Candor)

Jake(Candor)

Marco(Candor)

Shannon(Candor)

Summer(Erudite)

Stephen(Erudite)

Edie(Erudite)

Cameron(Erudite)

Nadia(Amity)

As soon as I see everyone, all lined up, I know for a fact, that this is going to be very exciting.

A/N- Hey guys! To make it up to you, I am posting an early release of Chapter 5! Yay! I get all of my school assignments tommorow, so I am super excited. However, I'm going to be kind of busy because I have to condition for sports. Like, follow, and favorite, please...Bye!~S


	7. Chapter 6

No war fourtris fanfic chapter 6

Tris POV

The dauntless borns have left with Christina and Uriah, so the initiates are alone with us.

"Welcome to Dauntless. I'm Six, and this is Four." Surprisingly, no one comments on our names. "Most of the time, he works in the control room, but for the next few weeks, he is your instructor along with me."

"Darn," an initiate whispers. She has blonde hair and blue eyes and is staring at Four.

"Is there a problem?" I ask.

"No," she says softly. But I notice as I walk away she makes a face at me.

"We're about to go into the Pit, which you will someday learn to love." Surprisingly, no one comments on the names like Christina did last time. Four walks toward the end of the tunnel, and pushes a set of double doors.

"Remember, the Pit isn't just a hole in the ground. It's the center of life here at dauntless. Some people straighten up and stare down at it, like they want to attack it. I walk in the direction of the Chasm.

"If you follow me, I'll show you the Chasm," I say.

Tobias walks onto the side of the Chasm, and leans on the railing. He turns to face the initiates, who are looking down at the Chasm in fear.

"The Chasm shows us the fine line between bravery and idiocy! A daredevil jump off this will end your life. You have been warned," he said. I smile a little, remembering how he said the exact same thing when I was an initiate.

"There will be three stages of initiation," I say. "They will test your physical and mental stamina. We will be ranking you, and the bottom two initiates in each ranking will fail."

"What do you mean, fail?" asked an Erudite boy with blonde hair. His name was Stephen, I think.

"Aren't you Erudite?" I say. "Don't you know everything?"He shrinks under the words.

"Well," Tobias says. "In case you didn't know, in Dauntless initiation, fail means factionless."

Stephen looks at another Erudite with the same color hair in horror. _They_ must_ be siblings, _I think.

pagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreak

Tris POV

As we walk back to our apatnent, we meet up with Zeke and Uriah.

"Hey, guys." Zeke calls. "Party at my place, 8:00! Be sure too dress in layers," he says with an evil smirk.

"Layers?" I ask.

"Yeah. At all of Zeke's parties we always play strip Truth or Dare."

I am apprehensive as we reach our apartment. Literally as soon as I sit down, Christina bursts into my room.

"Did you hear about the party? I have to take you shopping!"

_20 minutes_ later...

"Try this one on!" Christina says. I see a ridiculously short skirt and a striped long sleeve lace crop top. She also gives me a studded leather vest, and a black pullover sweatshirt that has a picture if a woman with long hair. The words 'Katy Perry' are written on top of the woman's head. I put on everything, and Christina frowns. She gives me some high waisted jeans, wedge ankle boots, and a long black necklace.

"Take off the skirt and put on the pants, necklace and shoes." I obey and when I come out of the dressing room, she squeals in delight. Then she drags me into the makeup store, and she gets 3 eyeliner pencils, and something called a 'smokey eye pallate." At the last minute, she grabbed a black nail polish called 'Dark Matter.'

"There is one more place you have to go." she says with a grin. Then, she drags me into the lingerie store!

"CHRISTINA!" I yell. She giggles and gets me a handful of things, not even asking me for my cup size.

I give her an evil stare. "What?" she says innocently. "Four's gonna love it!" I frown, and we head home to get ready for the party. At home, I see that Tobias is ready, wearing a black shirt and jeans with sneakers, and a leather jacket. I kiss him, and jump in the shower. I curl my hair slightly into soft waves, and then line my eyes. I decide to skip the eyeshadow. I throw on a pair of leggings, then I put on my jeans. I add the tops and the jacket, put on my shoes, and I'm ready. I walk out of the bathroom, and I join Tobias.

"Ready to go?" he asks.

I respond with a smile, and we head over to Zeke's. Even before we get there, we hear the pounding bass. We walk in, and it is LOUD. We mill around talking to people and drinking soda for about three hours, until Uriah yells, "IF I DON'T KNOW AND LIKE YOU, GET OUT! Everyone leaves, until all that's left is Me, Tobias, Christina, Will, Shauna, Zeke, Lynn and Marlene. Zeke leaves, then comes back with bottlesA of beer.

"Time for Truth or Dare," he says with an evil smile...

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter. Anyways, I need some help with the trtrue and dares that are gonna happen. Can you guys PM or comment your ideas for truth or dare questions? Also, my new posting schedule will be either Mondays, Thursdays and Sundays, or just Mondays and Sundays. Like, follow, review, fave.~S**


	8. Chapter 7

No war fourtris fanfic chapter 7

Tris POV

Uriah gives each of us a bottle of beer. I taste it, and it burns my mouth.

"Okay, I'll start," says Uriah. "Zeke, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" yells Zeke.

"Okay. I dare you to...switch clothes with Shauna!" Shauna is wearing a miniskirt, high heels, a black tank top and sweater, and a studded leather vest. Zeke and Shauna go into Zeke's room, and Shauna comes out wearing a black, stained shirt and baggy jeans. Zeke comes out wearing Shauna's miniskirt, tank top, vest and high heels, and everyone starts cracking up.

"How long do I have to keep this on?!" says Zeke.

"Until someone dares Four!"

"Fine," says Zeke. "Four, truth or dare." Before Four even says anything, Zeke jumps in, saying "I dare you to tell us your real name." Four takes off his jacket.

"Marlene, truth or dare?" asks Tobias.

"Truth."

"I dare you to kiss the person that you like."

She kisses Uriah. Uriah stiffens, then softens and starts to kiss back.

"Get a room!" Zeke shouts. Then he leaves with Shauna to switch clothes.

After they return, we get started again.

"Tris, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I say.

"Fine." Marlene says with an evil smile. " I dare you to give Four a lapdance, and sit on his lap for the entire game!"

"Fine," I say. I glance at Tobias, then blush. I do a quick lapdance, then I hug him and stay on his lap.

"Uriah, truth or dare?"

"DARE!" he says. "I ain't no pansycake!"

"I dare you to write 'PANSYCAKE' in big letters on your forehead, then run around the Pit screaming 'I am the worlds biggest mistake!"

Uriah takes his shirt off. Quickly, he asks, "Shauna, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Zeke!"

Shauna gets up and Zeke follows her to the closet. We wait for seven minutes, then open the door. Uriah, Marlene and I open the door, and we see them making out. I pull them out, and we continue.

"Lynn, truth or dare?" says Shauna.

"Dare," exclaims Lynn.

"I dare you to go to the Pit and egg the first person you see!"

Lynn and Shauna went down to the Pit. They come back later, laughing so hard!

"Lynn egged Eric! He started yelling at her, and we left!"

We cracked up. We played throughout the night, and we left at 1:00 to get some rest.

pagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreak

The next morning, we woke up really early to get ready. I wore a black peplum top, black short shorts, a black vest, and my combat boots. Tobias had on a black jacket, a short sleeve top, and black jeans with sneakers. We grabbed a muffin from the dining hall,d then we went down to the Pit to wait for the initiates.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't do a very long truth or dare part. Please still review, follow and fave. ~S**


	9. Chapter 8(short cuz its a filler chap)

No war fourtris fanfic chapter 8

Tris pov

I arrive at the training room with Tobias to train the initiates. We make out until we hear footsteps heading toward the training room. We assume scary faces and wait. I see the crowd of talking initiates walk into the training room, then stop as they look inside of it. I see an Erudite staring with fear at the table covered with guns, and I see a candor looking at the punching bags.

"Welcome to your first day of training," Tobias announced. "There are 3 parts to initiation, and those parts will test you physical, mental and emotional strength. This is the physical stage; the first thing we will learn is how to shoot a gun, the next is how to win a fight."

I walk over to the gun table and grab a loaded gun. Oh, who am I kidding, all the guns are loaded. I walk up to the target and stand facing it. I put my feet apart and my arms out. I shoot once, then six times in a circle. I make a perfect circle. The initiates stiffen, the grab guns and wait for direction.

An initiate named Marco yawned. "So...what does (*yawn*) shooting a gun have to (*yawn*) do with (*yawn*) bravery?"

Tobias walks up to Marco. "Wake. Up," he says. "You are holding a loaded gun, you idiot. ACT LIKE IT."

He freezes up. Tobias jabs his finger in the direction of the targets, and the initiates run over to face the targets. I walk up and down the line, occasionally correcting a stance or arms. Then I see an initiate literally frozen in shock. She hit dead center, and was the first to do it.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Nadia," she says.

"Faction?" I ask.

"Amity," she replies.

I give her a slight nod and a half grin, then walk away. I think I should keep an eye out for her. I think she may have been the first jumper, as well. I dismiss them for lunch, and me and Tobias are left alone in the training room. I walk up to him, and without warning kiss him. He stiffens then relaxes. His hand goes to my waist, then slightly up and under my shirt. My right hand goes onto his chest, under his shirt. He kisses my neck, then each of my ravens. I'm about to pull off his shirt when I hear footsteps. We quickly pull away, then head up to lunch.

I go to lunch and get a burger, fries and a big slice of Dauntless chocolate cake. I walk over to my table with Tobias, Will, Christina, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna and Lynn. Uriah instantly looks ay my chocolate cake in delight, even though he has two big slices of his own. We chat for a while, about our jobs, our new clothes(the girls) the awesome new action movies(the guys) and gossiping about the initiates. We all agree that Cameron and Steph are going to be a problem, and that Nadia and Percy may come out on top in terms of ranking. Me and Tobias finish our dinner and we gather the initiates to learn how to fight.


	10. Chapter 9

No war fourtris fanfic chapter 9(I think)

Tris POV

Today is the day we start knife throwing. I pull myself out of bed at 8:30, with that thought in mind. Tobias has apparently been up for a while, because there are chocolate muffins on the counter, still warm.

I hop in the shower, then change into a black cotton muscle top, a leather, studded vest, black leggings, and fuzzy black boots that Christina got for me that are called UGGS. I line my eyes with black eye pencil, and I tie my hair up in a high ponytail.

I run to the kitchen to grab a muffin. I see Tobias at the counter, and I walk over.

"Good morning, Tobias!" I call. He turn to look at me.

"Tris!" he exclaims, with a smile on his face. He walks over to me and kisses me, long and hard. I run my fingers through his hair. I pull away, and grab a muffin.

" I made frosting, too," he says. "Now this way they can be more like cupcakes instead of muffins!"

He seems so proud of himself, except he forgot that I have no idea what a cupcake is! I know what frosting is, but I have no idea what a cupcake is!

I take a spoon and smear done chocolate frosting on my muffin. I take a bite, and it is deliciously sweet.

"Cupcake," I say, trying out the word. I will have to ask Tobias about cupcakes later.

"Come on Tobias, we have to be in the training room in 5 minutes!" I say, now slightly panicked. He stands up to go, and I pull him down to the training rooms. Literally as soon as we get in and close the door, the transfers walk in.

The first thing they see is me holding Tobias' hand.

Nadia, the Amity initiate, asks "Why are you holding his hand?"

"Oh, yeah," I say. "We're dating." At this, most of the initiates have smiles on their faces, but some of the initiates, like Cameron and Steph, look sad, and even mad! I decide to ignore them.

"Okay, initiates!" Tobias shouts. "Today we will be throwing knives! Six will demonstrate the proper technique to knife throwing."

I smile evilly at Tobias. Payback time, I think.

"Stand in front of the target, Four," I say.

"Wait, your going to throw knives at me?" says Tobias.

"Payback," I say.

He makes an ugly face at me, but goes to stand in front of the target.

"This one will go just above his head," I say. I concentrates, and throw the knife. It lands, quivering, just above his head, right where I said it would go.

"And this one will go...right next to his left shoulder." I throw the knife, and it just barely misses his shoulder.

"This last one will land right next to his right ear," I say. I smile, just a little bit, and let the knife go. I close my eyes, and I hear Tobias cry out in pain. I open my eyes and rush towards him, but I stop because I see him laughing.

"Tricked you!" he says, laughing. I frown at him.

"Anyways, initiates, grab your knives and start throwing!" I yell. Hurriedly, they run up to the table and grab 3 knives each. Tobias and I walk up and down the line of initiates, occasionally correcting someone. I come to the Amity initiate, Nadia, and I watch her, as she first practices the stance, and then the arm motion. She picks up the knife, and throws for the first time. Her knife is the first to stick.

"Good job," I whisper to her. Then I walk away.

PagebreakpagebreakPagebreakpagebreak

Nadia's POV

Wow! I can't believe I was the first to hit the board, and Six said I did well! I glance over at Edie, the Erudite initiates that I have befriended. She smiles back.

I wonder to myself how exactly I hit the bullseye on the target for the guns. I also wonder how I hit the target first with the knives. Maybe it has something to do with my special talent. I don't know...

A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter 9! Sorry for the extreme delay, but school just started, and I have been drafting this for days. Also, I was sick, and I still am sick as I write this. I have killer homework, also. But you have a chapter, and that's all that matters now. Review, follow favorite, the works. ~S


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is another update(chapter 10 yay!) thanks for following, and a special shoutout to everyone that reviewed my story! I have actually become a lot busier, because I made the field hockey team, and we have games maybe 2-3 times a week, and practice every single day. I also have a lot more homework, and I'm trying to pull my grade up in Honors Math from a B+ to an A. But I still find time to write, so its all good!**

No war fourtris fanfic chapter 10: Nadia POV

_Flashback to Aptitude test _day:

I have learned to control my secret, and I don't think that it will mess up my aptitude test. As long as there is nothing on the test about mind reading, I will be fine. I sit at the Amity table with my friend, Harmony. We play a hand game while waiting, but I am too nervous, and Harmony beats me five times in a row.

"From Amity, Nadia King and Harmony James." I count to 3 in my head before I stand up. Harmony comes with me, and we walk into separate testing rooms. I already know what to expect: a simulation, because my sister told me what had happened to her. She transferred to Erudite, though. I walk into the room, and an Abnegation woman is standing next to a chair and a computer, with a tangle of wires next to it.

"My name is Natalie Prior. I will be administering your test today," she says with a smile on her face, I instantly take a liking to her, and I shake her hand. I feel her stiffen, and I know that she is thinking that hand shaking is not a typical Abnegation custom, but she senses that I'm a good person with many different qualities. I know this, because I just read her mind.

I lie down in the chair and swallow a little cup full of clear liquid. I close my eyes, and the room disappeares. I open my eyes, and there is no one there. Natalie is gone, and there is just two stands in the room, with a very sharp knife and a hunk of Swiss cheese.

"Choose," a voice rings out. I look around to see where the voice had come from but I was the only one in the room. "Choose," the voice said again.

"What do you mean, choose?" I asked angrily. Confused I just stood there until the items vanished. Soon enough, I heard a bark. I turned, and saw a big dog. I backed up, uncertain. The cheese or the knife would have come in handy right now. I took a step forward, not wanting to be frightened. I came closer, and it growled. I did the one thing that came to my mind: I sank down to where I was eye level with the dog, and stared into its eyes. It came close, and then I felt it lick me. It licked again and again and again, until I was laughing and petting it.

Suddendly, a girl appears. Se is a younger version of myself, when I was six or seven. The young me smiles and runs toward the happy looking dog, not realizing how vicious it was. The dog growls and barks loudly, then runs after the girl, barking and growling. I do the one thing that I can think of doing: I push the girl out of the way of the dog and fall to the floor. As my head is about to hit the floor, my whole body sinks through and I find myself on a bus. I am standing next to a man with scarred hands. The newspaper that he is reading covers his face. The front page says in bold letters, "Brutal murderer apprehended!" The man speaks.

"Do you know this man?" he says. I get a feeling that telling him would be bad, so I say no.

"If you did," he began. "You could save me. You could SAVE ME!" he says, half yelling.

"I have never seen him before in my life, I say calmly." Then suddenly the simulation changes, and I'm standing in the middle of a field. On my right there is a large group of people, thousands and thousands of people, holding guns and cannons and things. On my left there is a similar group of people. Then one person shouts, and they all start shooting and throwing things and firing. Being Amity, I hate war and strongly prefer no conflict situations. But this was to much. I did nothing except sink down to the grind and try to crawl away. Then, as soon as it started, the simulation ended.

Natalie's face has a strange look. She exits the room, then comes back.

"Nadia, your results were inconclusive."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let me break it down for you," Natalie said. "The aptitude test works in a linear fashion. We chose your faction by taking away all the other factions. In the beginning, you didn't run away from the dog, which suggests Dauntless, however you pushed the girl away from the dog, which suggests Abnegation. This rules out Erudite. You lied to the man on the bus, so that rules out Candor. But what is interesting is the last one. Not liking war is obviously an Amity-oriented response. Therefore, your aptitude is for Daubtless, Amity, and Abnegation."

PagebreakpagebreakPagebreakpagebreakPagebreakpagebreakPagebreakpagebreakPagebreakpagebreak

Tris POV

I wake up at six today, strangely. I can't go to sleep at all, so I decide to surprise Tobias with cinnamon rolls! I measure out flour, sugar, cinnamon, eggs, yeast, baking soda and baking powder. I do what I have to do to make the rolls, and then I make a simple vanilla glaze that my mom taught me how to make when I was 10. Soon, the smell of cinnamon was wafting through the apartment, and I was having so much fun, that I decided that I would try to make Tobias muffins with frosting, or as he had called them, cupcakes.

I found a written recipe, and I got out the butter, sugar, vanilla, flour, eggs, and baking soda. I put those in the oven, and while those were baking, I smothered my cinnamon rolls in glaze. My moms secret ingredient was lemon juice and sifted powdered sugar. I also took out the cupcakes, and I drizzled some glaze on top of them. Satisfied, I glanced at the clock. 8:30! We had to be down at the training room by 10 with the list of fighters!

"Tobias, wake up!" I whisper-screamed. He groaned and opened one eye lazily.

"Tris..." he said with a scratchy voice. I leaned down and kissed him. He deepened the kiss, and ran my hand up his chest. He pulled away and started kissing up the side of my neck and beside my ear. I quickly realized that I had been straddling him, so I quickly got off.

"Tobias, we have to be down my the rooms at 10 with the complete list of fighters! I made you cupcakes and cinnamon rolls, so have a bath after me, and grab one so we can sit and think up a list!" He got out, and made a beeline for the cinnamon rolls. I couldn't blame him, they looked amazing. I felt like today would be a special occasion, so I used my scented bath oils, body butter, and moisturizer.

I put on very precise makeup, and I did my hair in an inverted ponytail. As for the outfit: black denim high waisted shorts, and a black ombre tank top. I put on black ankle boots and a leather, oversized biker jacket. Grabbing a muffin, a black pen, and a sheet of paper, I sat down with Tobias to work on our list. By 9:45, we had our complete list:

Summer + Stephen

Edie+Steph

Shannon+Abbie

Percy+Jake

Mindy+Nadia

Marco+ Cameron

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the flashback and the baking! Chapter 11 will basically be a party and fighting. I have a super busy week: school, sports, Girl Scouts, and this, but I will try my best to manage everyting. Review, follow, favorite(as usual:) ~S


	12. AN SO SORRY

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the hiatus, but I fell very sick, and I'm still sick as I write this. I'm sorry about the chapter, It'll be up soon. SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello Guys! First of all, thanks for all the nice reviews some of you left me(laureny99, -9903,Ladybugj593) and don't worry, I am not dead! Apparently, I had a REALLY BAD virus/stomach bug, but it is mostly gone now. I want to make this chapter extra special and (SORT OF) long, or at least as long as I can make it. Hope you enjoy, and keep reading!**

**Tris POV**

As I run out the door with Tobias, I hastily grab the post-it that has the people that are fighting today. I also grab a cinnamon roll. _For Nadia, _I think. I feel like she is different from the other initiates, I just don't know how. As we sprint down the halls toward the training room, I almost stumble and hit my head on a giant metal pole, but I twist out of the way of the pole at the last second. We dash into theroom, and as soon as we slam the door behind us, I hear the pounding of feet, which signifies the arrival of the initiates. I hear the talking of them as they draw closer, and I see Tobias put on his 'Instructor Four' face.

"Very frightening," I tell him. He smiles, then returns to his scary face.

Cameron throws the door open, and see his eyes fall on me, and his eyes widen. His eyes go up and down my body, and then I fidget slightly, and he stops, glancing at Tobias for a second. I also see Steph's eyes widen, then she shakes her head as she looks at Tobias. If I were an initiate, I would stare, too. He wears a tight black top and jeans with black sneakers. I could see they were from a brand that our ancestors used to cherish: Nike.

"INITIATES!" I yell. "Today will be our first day of fighting! Four and I have matched you together to determine who will be fighting who! This will affect your rankings, so don't mess this up!" Some of the initiates visibly shudder, and I inwardly smile. I like being scary. I TURN TO THE GIGANTIC CHlkboard, and write the names of the initiates down in the pairs I had placed them in.

Summer vs. Stephen

Edie vs. Steph

Shannon vs. Abbie

Percy vs. Jake

Mindy vs. Nadia

Marco vs. Cameron

The first fight is Summer and her brother, Stephen. They circle around the mat, and eventually, after a minute or two, Summer smirks at Stephen and throws a lightning-fast punch at him. Stephen is hit in the jaw, but he shakes it off as if it was no big deal. He smirks at Summer, and then all hell breaks loose. Sort of. They start with right hooks and left hooks. Summer lands a good one on his neck, but she also makes the rookie mistake of kicking easily grabs her foot and throws her off balance. Then, Stephen is on top of Summer, and is pounding her face in, literally. I wince a bit, knowing that it would hurt. Stephen punches until, I think, he breaks her nose, and I am sure she is unconscious by now. I circle Stephen's name on the chlkboard, which implies his victory.

Some fights are like the very first fight, slow at first, but then rapidly sped up to the point of confusion. Other fights are the exact opposite, such as Edie and Stephs fight. Steph starts aggressivly, and she easily knocks Edie unconscious in the first ten minutes. I'm sorry to say this, but it is very likely Edie will be going home.

I think that the two most interesting fights were Nadia's and Percy's fights. In Nadia's fight, obviously Mindy made the first move, but Nadia's arm shot up and blocked the punch. Then, as I said before, All hell breaks loose. Nadia is constantly on the defensive, and she throws in a couple of good punches. These punches were good, because her name ends up with a circle around it. To me, it seemed like Nadia knew every move of Mindy's even before she did anything. Percy's fight, though, was incredibly intresting, especially to me. Percy has a certain grace to him as he fights. He moves fluidly, almost like water, and his name is circled in no time. At the end, these are the names that are circled:

Stephen

Steph

Abbie

Percy

Nadia

Marco

The rankings for these few so far are pretty high, but for the losers, they aren't looking as well. I am a bit saddened already about rankings, but I know already a remedy: I can lose myself in Burgers, Fries, and Dauntless cake.

**Tobias/Four POV**

Ah, lunch. A time where my craving for Dauntless cake is nearly always satisfied, and a place where I can sneak glances at Tris without it being too suspiscious. It was only Tuesday, so I really wanted to win that bet. I sit down at my table with Tris, and I'm surrounded by Uriah, Marlene, Christina, Will, Zeke, Shauna and Lynn. I serve myself 2 complete hamburgers, a side of fries, and a giant slice of cake. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Tris only taking half a hamburger, a handful of fries, and a moderate slice of Dauntless cake.

I also see some of the initiates. Nadia and Shannon are having a conversation, and Percy and Marco are laughing; probably at a joke the other told. The most disturbing thing, probably, is seeing Steph stare at me. She catches my eye and winks firtatiously, and I look away. I also see Cameron staring at Tris, then at his cake, then at Tris, then back at his cake again. _These two are gonna be a problem, _I think...

**Tris POV**

I slam the door shut at our apartment.

"Tobias, we have Zeke's party at 8, and it's 6:45," I say.

"Better get ready then," Tobias replies with a slight smile.

I start to get ready. I take a complete shower, and then dry my hair and put it in a high ponytail. I pick out a pain of black leggings, and on top I layer a pair of high waisted dark wash jeans. The shirt I wear is a black tank top, then the muscle top version of the Katy Perry shirt. I layer on top of that a thin black top that says PARIS in big letters. I don't know what a Paris is, but it has a nice ring to it. I also put on a black beanie and my spike bracelet. I line my eyes with liquid liner from the makeup place, then I paint my nails with 'Dark Matter'. I throw on my combat boots, and I'm ready to go.

Tobias, on the other hand, has done a very simple outfit. He chooses a button-up black top and tapered black jeans, and black sneakers. Amazingly, he makes it all work.

"Come on, lets get to the party!" Tobias says, faking being enthusiastic. I get where he's coming from- Zeke has a party at least once a week.

"Well," I say. "It's bound to be crazy- just like _all _his other parties," I say playfully. "That also means, it's bound to be fun!"

**A/N: So, hope you enjoyed chapter 12/11! I hope to get better fast, so I will be back and ready to go! Review, follow, fave, the usual.**

**~S**


End file.
